Call Out My Name
by RubyRin
Summary: Gumi and Yuuma grew up together. They were practically like siblings. As they got older, feelings grew beyond friendship. Though both were too afraid to admit this. A simple day out in the snow ends up taking a dark turn on the day of Gumi's 16th birthday. Just how will things end? I'm not the best at summaries but I tried-Hope you like it!


((I wrote this awhile back and posted it on my Gumi blog on tumblr, but now I'll post it here! Credit to AnbaLen for her English lyrics to Soundless Voice. R&R please~))

* * *

_just __one more time__..._

_only __one more time_

_please just..._

**_ e_**

* * *

Childhood friends. The best of friends actually. That's what those two were. Gumi and Yuuma were practically inseperable since the moment they met. And they'd known each other their whole lives pretty much. Their parents were friends and often hung out with each other, causing the two children to as well. The two were like siblings. Whenever Gumi cried, Yuuma would come and calm her down and make her feel better. He'd do anything for her. And the vise-versa was the same. They cared deeply for each other. They were like two halves of a whole. One could not be without the other. The two laughed together. They cried together. They needed one another.

While growing up, Gumi had been said to have very bad health. She was extremely prone to getting sick. She had to have a close eye kept on her. Yuuma did this. He never let her out of his sight. He didn't want her to be sick. He didn't want her to be any pain. The girl meant so much to him. He would protect her. He swore to her that he'd never let anything hurt her. At that point, Yuuma was 6 and she was 4. She didn't really get why he was saying that, but she found it sweet and was happy he said that. "You're like my..um...My knight! In shining awmowr!" Just like in the stories the male had read to her. "Knight? Ah-Okay I'm your knight!" A goofy grin spread across his lips as he patted her head. An identical smile formed on the girl's face. He'd never get tired of that smile.

Everything seemed to be going well. That is..until the female turned 16. At this time, Yuuma was 18. They were just as close as before, except there seemed to be something more. Something had changed between them. Feelings had grown beyond just a friend or a sibling. But both sides refused to admit this. The risk of being rejected caused them to keep quiet. They would always be best friends though. And siblings, pretty much. The day of her 16th birthday, the grassy-haired girl asked for her 'older brother' to take her out in the snow. As a kid, she'd never been allowed to see it. The risk of her getting hypothermia worried her parents too much. But she was older now...So it'd be okay...right?

The pinket assumed so and agreed to take her outside. She probably should have had on more than just a hat and a coat, but both she and her friend thought it would be alright. Since she was older, her health should have gotten better, right? The two ran outside and dove into the layer of fresh snow. Bursting out into laughter, they turned over to look up at the sky as snowflakes fell. It was quite a beautiful sight. "I finally get to see this up close...Snowflakes..." A soft smile appeared on Gumi's face as she stared up at the sky. She was so happy right now. Just seeing this...It was great. Probably the best birthday present she could ask for. Just seeing this.

"Glad you like it." Yuuma looked over at the smiling girl and couldn't help but return the smile, leaning over to kiss her forehead like he used to do when they were kids. "I gotta go get your present. Just stay here, alright? Don't move a muscle." Hopping up from where he was sitting, he rushed off toward his house, which wasn't too far away. Leaving the girl alone wasn't a good idea, but he knew he'd be back quick, so she should be fine. Gumi did as she was told and waited patiently, though her cheeks were a bright scarlet due to his kiss. At some point, she had to tell him how she felt. She didn't want to be a little sister to him anymore. She wanted something more... But would he feel the same way? She feared he didn't. Well for now, she should enjoy this. The snow. Spending time with him. Just..this moment.

...How long had it been now? 10 minutes? 20? The green-haired girl felt lightheaded and couldn't see nor think straight. And she was so cold... So so cold... A coughing fit ensued and she withdrew into herself, doppling over in an attempt to warm herself up. Where was he? Shouldn't he be back by now? Had he left her? No...No he wouldn't do that. She'd just keep waiting...Though she felt something overcoming her. Something like..exhaustion? Was that it? She'd just rest her eyes for a moment. Just a moment. That wouldn't hurt. The male would just wake her once he returned. Everything would be all right.

The reason behind his long absence was merely that Yuuma had forgotten where he put her present. He was finally able to find it though, and rushed back to where he'd left his friend. "Hey! Gumi! I'm ba-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her still body laying in the snow. Was she? No-No she couldn't be...Wasn't she breathing? Gulping, he slowly walked over to Gumi and knelt beside her, picking up her wrist and placing a couple of fingers on it. No pulse...None at all. Golden eyes widened in shock as he took her into his arms, his arms firmly wrapped around her. She couldn't leave him. She couldn't!

_Where you go I cannot follow you_

_Please don't leave me here alone_

_How do you abandon me when the two of us are sharing one soul?_

"G-Gumi..C'mon...Wake up...I'm back...!" His voice was coming out weakly as he tried to awaken her. But she was already gone...All that was left was her lifeless body. He couldn't do anything now.

_There is really nothing I can do but do but hold onto your lifeless body and_

_snow falls_

_I cry_

_I sigh_

_I long to hear your voice..._

"P-please...Wake up-G-gumi..." Now the tears were starting to fall. His grip on the corpse only tightened as tears fell onto the dead girl's shoulder. Why did this have to happen? Why had he left her for so long? He was such an idiot! He should've known not to have left her alone...Now he would never see her smile. He'd never hear her voice. That wonderful, cheery voice of her. "Answer me...! P-please just-"

_My only wish is that you'd speak once more before you disappear from this Earth_

_just __one more time__..._

_only __one more time_

_please just..._

**_ e_**

Pulling away from her for just a moment, he took out a small box and opened it up. Inside was a golden heart locket. And if you opened the locket, there was a picture of himself and the one he loved most: Gumi. They were smiling widely at the camera. The picture was only taken a couple of years back. On the other side of the locket were three words. Words he was never able to speak.

**I love you**

Shaky hands took out his present and undid the latch on the back. He put it around the lifeless corpse's neck and latched it again.

_My only regret, my love, was that I never let those words escape my lips_

_But now it is my chance and you'll be gone without a trace_

_Even if I scream you'll never hear_

_and your voice will never flow within my ear..._

Just seeing her like this made him clutch her body once more and he loudly screamed her name, curses being thrown to the wind. He just wanted her back. He wanted his love back. His Gumi. The one that made him smile so freely. The one that made him laugh. The girl he fell in love with...Why wouldn't she come back? Why had she been taken from him? Why?!

_Erase this soundless voice of mine so I can be closer to the one that I love..._

Yuuma's screaming continued until he couldn't speak any longer. His voice was too raspy and he was far too tired to continue. By this point, he was laying in the snow, holding her tightly to him. He wouldn't let go. He refused to. But now, he felt his eyes closing. Was he dying too? Honestly, he didn't mind. He would be fine with it. As long as it meant seeing her again. Seeing that smile. And hearing her voice. He let his eyes close and before his body stilled, he managed to softly utter a few last words.

"Happy birthday, Gumi..."

_Make it all white._


End file.
